


Misunderstood

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 2





	Misunderstood

While the bank robbery in Saint Denise Arthur shot Milton in the head as he lets go of Hosea. But Hosea also went down. Not because Arthur hit him too, but because Milton had previously hit him on the back of the head with his pistol and then Hosea passed out. But Dutch and the other's thought that Arthur had killed Hosea too. So after the robbery Dutch yelled at Arthur that he shall never return to there gang, or he gets shot.

He couldn't even explain himself. Arthur got Hosea out of there. And now he's set up a big tent and a fire. Near Shady Belle. While Hosea is still passed out in the tent on the blankets, Arthur is sitting around the campfire. Silver Dollar and his Gray Mustang Avalon graze across from the fire. Hosea will be fine. Maybe a bump on the head and a two-day headache, but otherwise he should be perfectly healthy. 

,,Where am I?" he hears suddenly Hosea whisper.

Arthur turns arround and looks trough the open flaps. There Hosea sits and looks back at him.

,,Arthur? We survived!" Hosea grins. 

Then he crawls to the left side of Arthur, and sit down again. 

,,Yeah we did." 

,,Where's the other's?" Hosea asks. 

Arthur reaches Hosea a bottle of moonshine and his knife with grilled deer meat on it. Hosea takes it thankfully. He noticed how Arthur gets sad immediately. 

,,I'm Shady Belle. Dutch throwed me out, said he will shot me when I ever try to come back too him. Micah died luckily." The younger man murmurs. 

,,Why did he do that son?" Hosea asks surprised and shocked. 

,,You don't remember? He thought that I shot you too. And not just Milton. Since you fell on the floor with him at the same time. He hit you with his pistol on the back of your head, and you passed out. Now he thinks that you're dead. That I shot you on purpose." Arthur explains. 

,,That moron! Why should you have done that son? But I remember my head hurt. Don't worry I'm fine." Hosea growls.

,,I lost my family. And when you go back to them, I'm a Lone wolf. I miss you already. And the other's I miss too." Arthur says with tears in his eyes.

Arthur felt in love with Hosea and Dutch two months ago. But he didn't dared yet to tell both of them. He didn't even know if Hosea loves Dutch and Dutch loves Hosea. He will not choose one of them, he wants to be together with both of them.

Hosea puts down the moonshine and the knife. Then he pulls Arthur into a tied hug. Arthur replies to it.

,,I would never leave you Arthur. We turn this right c'mon." Hosea says.

Then he stands up. Arthur puts back his knife into the red leather holder on his gunbelt behind his right Holster.

,,I can't Hosea. He will shoot me!" Arthur says In panic.

Meanwhile Hosea puts out the fire, and packs the things together. Arthur stows the blankets and the tent in one of his saddlebags.

Both man mount their horses. Then they ride back to Shady Belle. As Dutch and the other's sees Arthur who dismounted, He pulls out his gun immediately and hold it too Arthur's forhead. Arthur starts shaking, but close his eyes, and awaits the final shot. But then he heard the hoofs of Hoseas horse. Arthur was a little faster then Hosea. The older man wanted to distract the younger one with a race. And that worked. Until now. Hosea dismounted, and is standing now on Arthur's left side.

,,Hosea?" Bill asked surprised.

Dutch aaa so focused on shooting his son, that he didn't realized that Hosea stands on Arthur's side now. Arthur has still his eyes closed, and waiting for the final shot.

,,C'mon Dutch shoot me finally. You want it. I can feel it." Arthur whispers.

And then he realized that Hosea is alive, and that he's about to shoot his son into oblivion.

,,How? I saw you fall to the ground." Dutch stutters.

,,Arthur saved my life. Put that damn gun away you moron!" Hosea growls.

,,I passed out because Milton hit me with his gun on the back of my head bevor the bullet killed him. I have a terrible headache but I'm fine." Hosea explains.

There's a short silence. Bevore Hosea starts to speak again.

,,He somehow pulled me and Silver Dollar outta there, and saved my life. I owe him something."

Arthur is still waiting for the final shot.

,,C'mon shot me already." Arthur says.

A tear is running down his left cheek. His heard is aching and pounding hard against his chest. He then feels how he pulls the gun away, and Holster it. But Arthur dosent dare to move. Suddenly he feels two arms wrap around his back.

,,I'm so sorry son! I didn't meant to do this." Dutch whispers.

,,It's alright. I mean it hurts that you think that I could do something like that. But it's alright."

He replies to the hug. Then he takes one step back.

,,I think I go now. I mean you said I shall ne-never come back." Arthur stutters.

A sharp pain went trough his chest n' heart. Then he turns arround, and starts walking with hanging head and a sad look on his eyes.


End file.
